The purpose of this work is to develop fractionation techniques which allow purification of unique DNA and mRNA sequences from cells. The procedures are based on two phase liquid-liquid chromatography, and include the use of selective affinity agents. Fractionation of chromatin subunits by chromatographic methods is also underway.